Missing
by dekaros
Summary: A short story about what could have happened if Sam and Dean had landed somewhere else in the Episode: The French Mistake.


**Missing**

I got up from the couch I had been watching supernatural and got upstairs. I was living alone since some years now. I am 20 now and living on the small North Brother Island in New York. I know, no one is allowed on here but I got here somehow.

4 years ago I got to New York with my class for a class trip. As we landed we got over to our Hotel. After unpacking we walked through the streets and then I remember being hit in my head and passing out. After this I woke up here. On this Island. Nobody found me since 4 years. I build myself a life here and yeah. That´s it. No one found me since 4 years. After the first one I stopped caring about being rescued so much and just wanted to build a life here. It was kind of nice to make myself a garden where I had something to eat from and not having to take care about money and taxes and this stuff. I had found electricity here and a tv but no phone. I knew I could make one somehow but do I really wanted to do this? I never wanted to get married and do this adult stuff. I always wanted to escape the real world and so I have done.

I take a towel from my room and get over to the bathroom. Taking a shower. I had just watched French Mistake again. It was funny watching the Characters in the World of their makers.

I get out of the bathroom, dressed. I walk over to the kitchen and make myself a sandwich. "Can you also make me one?" I scream and let it fall. Who had said that? I turn around and stare at the guy standing there. "How did you have gotten here?" Panic rising in me. Was he going to get me of this island? Heck no. "Are you not…" He looked like Jensen Ackles. "I am Dean Winchester. What´s your name?" He asked and I knelt down, starting to collect the sandwich. I hadn´t heard or said my name all those years. It became so unimportant to me. "Hey." I heard another voice as the man had helped me with collecting the food. "I haven't found anyone and you?" The voice asked. It sounded like Sam. We both got up. "I found her." Dean said to his brother. I stared to the ground. How could the two be here? How?! I turned around and threw the bread in the bin. How?! I turned around and threw the bread in the bin. My back to them. "Excuse me, but where are we?" I heard Sam say. I turned around and looked in his face. "You are in New York. On the North Brother Island." I said. A frown was visible on his forehead. He knew. He knew no one could be here. Does he now think I am a ghost? Ha! Wait, what. Maybe I am… "Are you a ghost?" He asked. "What are you asking her such stuff Sammy?" His brother asked. "No one is supposed to be here." The younger Winchester said. "I always thought I was brought here by accident but now it could be also possible that I am a ghost. But I wouldn´t age as a ghost right? So no. I am not a ghost." I finally said with a sigh of relief.

I had showed them around and we were now in the living room. I had made them something to eat. "So why are you here?" I asked and sat down. "For a key or something like this. But we can´t get of this island right?" I shook my head. "I will take a shower if you don´t mind." They shook their heads. I got upstairs and took again the towel from my room and got in the bathroom. I had tripped over a stone in the garden and landed in the dirt. It had rained yesterday, what didn´t made it better. I washed my clothes after I showered and dressed myself into other clothes. I sat on the ground in the bathroom. How long will they stay? Will they take me with them?

I woke up after a while and noticed that I was in my room. The two weren´t there. I sat up straight and was about to jump off the bed as I noticed the two laying in my bed. Each by my side, like protecting me. I smiled softly and laid back down.

A loud noise downstairs let us all get up fast and get in the kitchen. "Balthazar!" Dean said and I eyed the Angel. He was one of my favourite. A small smile spread on my lips. "Take us back home!" Dean said. They hadn´t bothered looking for that key, which they didn´t knew was fake. "Yes sir." He said, saluting. I snorted. He had probably already talked with his brothers. "Come on, we are leaving." The angel said and walked out of the House. "Wait! Can you take me with you?" I asked. The Angel eyed me. "We are going in another dimension a-" "I know." I said. "But I had been missing for 4 years and they probably think I am dead." Balthazar frowned. Don´t bring me back home. "Then why shouldn´t I bring you home?" He asked. " I have nothing to get back to." I answered. He shrugged. "It´s your decision. You just need to keep away from yourself of the other dimension. Or if you should meet yourself, you have to act like you two have been separated in your youth." The Angel explained. I nodded. "Is this really what you want?" Dean asked me. "Yes. I had nothing left to life until I met you two. Can I join you if we are there?" I asked and smiled. "Of course." The older Winchester said. We got over to Balthazar. Before he teleported us, Dean asked:" what´s your name?". I smiled. "Oh. My name is (y/n)"


End file.
